


Couvade syndrome

by Banker



Series: couvade syndrome [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Couvade syndrome, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banker/pseuds/Banker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asmai is experiencing morning sickness, nausea, and cravings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couvade syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at a somewhat lemon. This is an mpreg story, if you don't like that, I'm not forcing you to read it. 
> 
> But I love. LOVE MPEG stories. Just pregnant stories in general. I pretty much read all concerning Finder series. So I decide to write one. Enjoy. :))

The raven hair man toss and turn in bed, feeling the sweat coat his forehead. He felt the food building up in his knotted stomach. Oh no. 

He made a run for the bathroom, waking his sleeping partner in his quest. The golden eyed man hover over the toilet, spilling everything from his intensive into the drain. 

The younger, brown hair man jolt awake as he felt the bed dip and the older man make a less than graceful dash for the John. This was not like the man, everything he does is refined and well predicted. Something must be up. 

"Are you feeling sick?" The younger male ask sleepily as he made his way to the older man. His face was twist in anxious worry. 

"I'm fine." Asami simply replied, leaving no room for unnecessary concerns. Although he have to admit having the young man concern over him is not such a bad thing. Not a bad thing at all. 

"Are you worried for me, Akihito?" He tease, turning those golden orbs to meet hazel ones. He let his eyes roam over his naked partner's flesh. Within moments after such actions, the man could see heat creeping up his young lover's face in adorable embarrassment. 

"Stop fucking me with your eyes!" The photographer said, exasperated, "to think I was worried over nothing."

Akihito turn around, proceeding out the bathroom but a pair of strong arms swing around him, connecting him with a warm, hard chest. 

"Since you suggest it, why don't we?" His ear was met with a hot tongue, moisturizing it. He avert his eyes, only to meet hot molten ones through the all seeing mirror. Why does Asami's mirror have to be soo big.

The older male smirk through the mirror, baring out his fangs. He shiver when Asami's teeth skim all over his sensitive ear, then biting on his earlobe. By this time, his face was boiling. 

He was grabbed roughly by his waist and hoist up onto the sink counter. Akihito was left with no protests as he was bend over. One hand cup his chin and turn his face as sinful lips attack his mouth. A strong hand roam all over his body, trailing from his back and settling on his bottoms. 

"Yuck...you just threw up." The photographer panted out after the ambush. 

"But you still desire it. Right? Look what it did to you here." Asami said cockily as he slide his hand under the younger male's brief and skim further down. He circle teasing around the thriving ring of muscle. The older man smirk, knowing he was right. 

"Shut. Up." Akihito having seen his expression on the mirror blush even redder. How red could he get? Apparently more.

Asami smirk through the mirror as he slide an index finger in his mouth. He stuck out his tongue midway and slide his finger in slowly, coating it with spit. While those intense eyes cage his glaze, refusing him to miss a moment of his tease. 

His lower abdomen throb restlessly, demanding attention, but he know the older man wouldn't touch or fuck him until he had his fun. Akihito close his eyes in a desperate attempt to block out the sexy teasing, his underwear suddenly felt too tight, enclosing on his angry member. If Asami's hot glaze remain on him, he would surely cum. 

"Ah!..." His eyes snap open, neck arching, he yelp in surprise as two thick finger felt their way into him. Asami would slowly, torturously pull out his fingers, then shove them back in. 

This went on for another minute before another finger was added. This time it was fast and rough. Yet it drove him crazy in a way only Asami could. As he was starting to feel pleasure, the older man shove all fingers out. 

As he was registering the lost, Asami thrust himself inside. He gave him a good three seconds to try to adjust to the thickness but Akihito never have the chance to fully adjust. The older man pull his member out slowly, leaving the big mushroom head in before harshly thrusting back in. 

The bathroom was filled with loud, echoing moans and Asami's animalistic groans. It was a good hour before the sensational sounds die out into heavy pants. Follow by the running of the shower head. 

The photographer walked out the bathroom first to prepare breakfast as Asami was made to clean the sink because "he initiate it." Akihito set two mugs on the counter, pitch black coffee and a latte. Along with toasts and jams.

As the older male walked in, he was greeted by the strong smell of rich, freshly brewed coffee. And he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He ignored the sudden nasty feeling and settle himself in one of the chair. 

"Toast?" The photographer ask. 

"No." He pick up his cup of coffee, proceeding to place it on his lips, but almost threw up. Asami quickly push the cup as far away from him as possible. 

Akihito looked at him wriedly, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" he observe as the photographer brought the mug of steaming latte to his plumb lips. The sweet smell of it almost reaching him. With the photographer in the mix, the urge to taste it, to feel it on his tongue intensify. 

He stood up and walk around to where the younger man sits. Akihito rise an eyebrow in curiosity. His eyes stalking Asami's every movements until he stood over him. 

Asami hover over him, and reach out, one hand stealing the mug from the younger man's grip. 

"I want some." As the other hand cup his chin. The older man slightly tilt his frame upward as he brought his own face down. Their lips brush and he thrust his tongue in, exploring. 

"Mmm" a moan escape the younger man's lips. 

The warmth and sweetness of the latte and his boy lips calm his knotted stomach. And the feeling of nausea disappear completely. Strange. He wasn't one for sweets. But now he felt he didn't mind it. Liked it even. 

"Delicious." He commented after a minute. 

"Bastard. You could have just taste it from the cup." The photographer wiped his mouth.

"It wouldn't be the same." 

"Pervert"

"Who was the one moaning in enjoyment just a second ago." He smirk in triumph. 

"Just shut up."

He spot the plate of toast and took a slice and a spoon full of jam. The older man suddenly have a strong craving for such things. 

The photographer study, wide eyed, "what are you doing?" 

"I don't think you're blind, Akihito."

"I know that, bastard. But you don't like jams, remember? Anything sweet for that fact."

"I'm craving it now." He answer honestly. Leaving a very confused Akihito.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Have a great day. :DD


End file.
